


Fair Play

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells prompts [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: For the prompt from alisha_mendelsohn/bensolohasmyheart:FrostWells - Laser. Tag. Date!
Relationships: Killer Frost/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Snowells prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alisha_mendelsohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn/gifts).



> Since I was given a choice of Wells, I went with my classic ReverseFrost Eowells! ;) 
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥♥♥

"So, we're agreed?" Eobard said, adjusting the targets on his chest. "No powers. We do this like regular ol' humans?"

"Agreed," Frost said, checking the sight on the chunky silver laser rifle attached to the power pack on her waist.

"May the best villain win," he said and stepped closer to give her a loud, smacking kiss on the mouth.

They both shot each other at the same time, their targets lighting up and flashing to record the hits.

"Oops," he said in utter innocence.

"My finger must've slipped," she said, smirking at him.

She'd worn dark colors but realized she really should have covered her brilliant platinum hair. He with his dark hair and all black civilian garb immediately blended in as he retreated into the smoky shadows of the maze.

All around them, she could hear other people chasing each other through their own sections of the maze. She fell back a few turns, trying to figure out his plan of attack.

 _He knows that_ I know _how he usually plays the long con, waits somewhere patiently for his prey to come to him. So…_

She trailed her left hand through the air, palm down and coating the flooring all around her in a fine sheen of ice. She'd just finished when the distinctive speedster whoosh blasted away some of the smoke and red lightning lit up the blackness.

Then he hit the ice and lost traction. He did an ungainly sprawl and ended up sliding on his back down the entire length of the hallway to come to a stop at her feet, blinking up at her.

"I thought we said no powers," he said.

"Did we? I don't recall," she returned cheekily. 

They shot each other.

He got carefully to his feet, using vibration to melt the ice on the floor. "Okay," he said, holding up one hand and aiming the laser at the ceiling. "Now that we got that out of our system, no more powers?"

"No more powers," she agreed, nodding. Then she put an ice wall up between them and made a run for it.

She iced the floor again as she ran but he was on to her and veered up onto the wall. Diving for cover, she shot blindly but when she landed behind the thickly padded partial wall, he was already there.

He pulled her up against him, her back to his front with one arm around her chest, and he gently touched the barrel of the gun under her chin. "Gotcha," he murmured.

She slipped her free hand behind her back and cupped his groin, calling forth just enough cold so he'd feel it. "Gotcha back," she sing-songed.

"Darling, are you sure you want to freeze that off? I thought you liked it." He sounded utterly unconcerned, which either meant he didn't really think she'd go through with it or he'd developed freeze-proof underwear for this very sort of situation. Either possibility was valid.

"I do like it," she said, tipping her head back and twisting so she could lick him under _his_ chin. "I just like winning better."

She managed to contort her gun enough to shoot the sensor on his shoulder, then immediately put a cocoon of ice around herself so he couldn't shoot back.

"Point to me," she crowed.

He tapped on the icy shell. "You have no sense of fair play."

"Fair play is abiding by the rules," she said, "and these _are_ our rules. We don't have any."

His hazy silhouette through the opaque ice took a thoughtful stance. "True," he finally said. "Shall we just have at it, then?"

"Let's," she said with a grin and sent a blast of ice at him, shattering the shell, so to try and slow him down while she made another run for it.

***

"You know," Eobard said thoughtfully, "I'm beginning to understand why nobody will double date with us."

"Eh, no one knows how to have fun anymore," she said, rolling her hand dismissively. "Look, the fire's practically out already."

From their position on a nearby rooftop, they were watching the parade of firefighters go in and out of the smoldering building. Bystanders stood in the street, many sobbing. Why people were being so dramatic about it, she couldn't understand. There had only been two _minor_ explosions. 

"You know I won, right?" she said smugly and he scoffed.

"On what planet? I had you twice there at the end!"

She coyly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, I do so love it when you have me twice," she drawled. "But you can't count, you poor man. I won 7 points to 6."

"I take issue with your findings but I'll yield in the interest of you not freezing the toilet seat down again."

"Wise man," she said and went on tip-toe to plant a quick kiss to his mouth. "Eo? Take me bowling?"

"Does that mean you'd like to be 'taken' while bowling?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"I'll leave that up to your creativity," she invited.

"Bowling, it is, then," he said and picked her up, bridal-style. Then he superspeeded them away, leaving one scene of chaos behind, in search of the next.


End file.
